


Monster’s Kiss

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato





	Monster’s Kiss

     “你他妈的算什么怪兽，Dustin，你是就是只柯基犬，瞅瞅你的小屁股摇的，能抵起码二十座发电厂。”说这话的Sean Parker先生正带着一脸的不耐烦，小心翼翼地替Dustin吹干他黄白相间的狗毛。顺便一说，Parker先生觉得现在Dustin好像一块长腿的奶油泡芙，而且他爱这手感。不，他可不是Cruella De Vil[1]，但是要他说他喜欢毛绒绒动物？绝对不可能！

    然而吹风机的声音太大，加上Dustin已经被野性的本能出卖——Sean的“烘干”服务让他的觉得他快死在棉花糖、牛奶坚果巧克力、和朗姆酒味冰淇淋以及一系列玩意组成的天堂里。“汪！”他已经不止一次用这种方法在“烘干”时刻来表达他的欣喜了。

    Sean皱着眉头撇了撇嘴，切断吹风机的开关，把Dustin从他腿上推了下去 。

    Dustin在长绒地毯上打滚站起来，然后抖了抖身子。Sean低头看着Dustin现在的小短腿。我应该买个毛更长的地毯，他想，长到能让Dustin的腿看起来像是消失了一样，然后就会得到一只在长毛毛里游泳的毛毛虫柯基犬。

    Dustin伸了个懒腰，又喷了喷鼻子，然后变成了一只...“我看到你眼里的不屑了Sean，我很确定！我现在看起来明明就是个狼人！”他声明道。

    “长着黄色霉斑脑垂体出了问题会勉强直立行走的‘白灵’[2]吗？简直是奇耻大辱啊，Dustin。”Sean审视着他，接着评价了了一句，“你甚至连尾巴都没有。”他边说边摇摇头。

    “你还不怕紫外线呢！”Dustin叫道。

    “我又不是他妈的德古拉伯爵！我都不用喝血！”怎么又扯到他头上了。

    “那总在我脖子上开洞的难道是蚂蝗吗？”Dustin的毛一下子炸开了。虽然柯基的毛不长，不过那不代表他现在毛不长，他又不是真的柯基。但那不重要，重要的是他把那个词说出来了。“不，Sean，我不是故意的，我没想说那个词......”

    “那我可真是进化得不得了，小型犬。”Sean嘲讽道。他还亮出了他不怎么用的尖牙——那真的很锋利，隔着一层厚毛都能把Dustin好像长着铁皮的脖子咬下来一半——实际意义上的一半，可以看到喉管、骨头和喷血的动脉。嘶嘶的威胁声在他的喉咙里打着转。

    Dustin其实和狼人一毛钱关系都没有，那个生物甚至都没有冲他吐过一口唾沫，更别提把他变成狼人了。归根结底，就是他不小心搞砸了一个咒语，然后就付出了点儿小小的代价。“我起码能算得上怪兽。”他咕哝着。

    “哥斯拉才算怪兽。”Sean说。他没有把他的牙收起来。

    “异形呢？”

    “也算。”Sean回答，“别想转移话题，你这只短腿狗！”但是他收起了他的牙，看起来也没那么生气了。

    “是不是你的‘怪兽’就是不长毛的动物？”Dustin没经过大脑的过滤就说了出来？他不出意外的看到Sean在用眼神说他是一个白痴。

    “这个问题也就比你在约炮网站上发的那个‘有人想亲亲小怪兽吗？’好上一个指甲那么多。而且你发的那张自拍，就是你变成柯基冲着镜头傻笑的那张，差点让我以为那是个宠物交友网站。”

    “我要是用了现在这个形态的照片，你的话就会变成‘一个失败的万圣节变装’！而且那很萌！”

    “那是招摇撞骗。”

    “我得找到个来电的亲一下，就像《青蛙王子》那样！”Dustin申诉着他所需要的必要条件。

    “不，不要用青蛙这个比喻，太恶心了。”Sean看起来像是吞了一百只青蛙。

    “你就是不喜欢没毛的动物！”

    “我没有！”

    “《美女与野兽》呢？”

    “勉强。不过没有美女，Dustin，抱歉。”毫无歉意。

    “但我有你。”

    “哦，这...”Sean顿了顿，“听起来很可爱，但是我不打算亲你。”

    Dustin就知道他男朋友是个该死的毛毛控！他可能只爱他的毛毛！该死的毛毛！

 

  
FIN.

    

[1]《101忠狗》皮草控反派

[2]《冰与火之歌》中琼恩·雪诺的冰原狼，白色皮毛红色眼睛。


End file.
